Turning: The Beginning
by AngelNuma
Summary: Im worried Ill give away too much. Well, there will be lots of chapters, read them, Please. Thanks:


My little brothers set the table while I watched.  
"Sara, please help me." My mother called to me from the kitchen. Gesturing toward the empty plates to make them.  
"Why?" I called back rudely.  
"Because I said so, all you do all day is sit in your room. Now, help me, please."  
"No!, I dont feel like it." I screamed as I walked to my room, but fast enough for her not to catch me.I slammed my door. I felt bad about it after a couple seconds.  
I turned on my light then ran over to my computer. I checked my email, then laid on my bed for a few minutes trying to relax. I went to my door, opened it then called to my family, "Going to sleep, please don't bother me!".  
I could already hear the forks and spoons scraping the plates as they ate. I never ate dinner. Only on holidays or when we go out to eat. I slammed my door back,and locked it. I went to my window, unlocked it, opened it then crawled out.  
I always sneak out on weekends and sometimes school nights, but it was rare. My mind was already made up about where I should go. I didn't even have to think about it. First:7-11, Second:Park, Then back home, to actually sleep. I saw my usual path to 7-11, only about a yard away. I could already see the kite in the tree by the entrance of the path through the forest(A kite that has been in the tree for over a year now). I'd been down the path about a hundred times already, and I was used to the darkness. I passed the kite and entered the dark forest.  
I walked the whole two miles through the woods. Although, I kept hearing these scraping noises. But got over it and shrugged it off. I could already see the bright traffic lights, passing cars, and the big 7-11 sign. I crossed the street without difficulty. I entered the store, got my usual :salt and vinegar chips and a Coke. I paid and headed for the park, that was right across the street ,in my view.  
I crossed the street, again and went to my usual spot on one of the swings. I opened my chips and my coke. I looked at the stars, while I sipped my drink every few minutes. I finished and through away my trash in the bin by the park exit.  
I entered the path again. Only, it seemed even darker than before.A little bit more creepier. I heard the sound again and again. Horrible scrapping noises. After a while it started hurting my ears. I got more paranoid every minute. I heard foot steps now, behind me. I was to afraid to even look. By now, I could see the entrance, and I was relieved. The foot steps sounded even closer. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to look behind me. I slowed to a stop, and so did the footsteps. I turned around slowly, shaking. I didn't see anything.I squinted my eyes to look further. But there was nothing. I sighed in relief, then turned around way to fast. Then there was someone grabbing my shoulders, holding them still, then the pain in my hands grabbed my neck now. I couldn't breath or move. I was gasping for air that wasn't there. I fell to the ground and all I saw was the sky. My whole body was numb.

I woke from the numbness. i sprang up from the ground. I looked all around me, trying to take in my surroundings. It was a forest I didn't recognize,It was still dark. I didn't see an entrance or exit or any way to get out without getting lost. I was In a huge field of just grass. The field was surrounded by trees. I looked all around me. I felt an aching in my stomach, I was so hungry. I felt around my neck with my hands and found two bite marks. Two small dots. I can't believe I was bitten by some stranger. I couldn't breathe again. I calmed myself. I closed my eyes and Breathed in and out about a hundred times. I opened my eyes again. Right in front of me there was a boy, a teenager, about the same age as me. I gasped and almost fell back, but I caught myself.  
"Are you alright?" He said in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I looked at him again. He had golden brown hair and Green eyes. He was dressed in all black. I couldn't help but just stare at him. He was beautiful. His hair flowed with the wind, going over one eye.  
"Oh-Oh, Yes. I think. Uh, who are you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm-Uh-Sara." I felt so stupid stammering. But he was making me so nervous.  
"I am Sebastian. Its nice to meet you, Sara."  
"Yeah, you too. Uh-where did you come from, anyway? I closed my eyes for like, 2 minutes and you just appeared in front of me."  
"I was just walking by, when I saw you I was going to ask you what you were doing-you know, in the middle of a field, just standing there- but You opened your eyes. Where did you come from?"  
"Oh- I don't know, honestly. I just woke up here."  
"Well, I could walk you home, if you'd like." I couldn't believe someone like him would ask me something like that.  
"Oh-Uh-Um-I really don't know where it is from here."  
"We could find it. I know my way around here."  
"Sure." I said. I saw something move in the corner of my right eye. I turned to look. Just as I turned, I felt a tug on my arm. Someone was pulling me. I didn't have a chance to look at what it was. I was so confused. The someone pushing me-now I was guessing it was Sebastian, since he wasn't there when i passed the spot he was supposed to be standing at- was even faster, like I was floating. I couldn't see anything around me, it was all a blur.

* * *

If you read this first chapter, Thank you. Leave a comment, please. I really Need feedback. Thanks:D


End file.
